


And If I Start A Commotion

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A gauntlet of gym challengers leaves Marnie desperate to get to a bathroom, but most importantly, it lets her be on the gym leader side of a long-held ritual with her brother that she's all too happy to continue. Commission for Wattstalf
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	And If I Start A Commotion

Not that there was much of a formal 'gym' to leave in Spikemuth, but Piers didn't intend to stop hanging around it after handing it off to Marnie. He stuck around to keep an eye on things, not even to make sure she had guidance and direction, as she proved already very capable without the need of a mentor. No, he jut wanted to see his sister succeed and step into his shoes so proudly. Each new challenge that stepped up to Marnie was one she faced down with great confidence and success, proving herself fiercely capable of assuming her brother's mantle. He just lounged around, watching with a smile. To fill space he'd started learning to play bass, and idly plucked at the heavy, rough-textured strings as he watched Marnie handle her opponent, distant and aloof but only out of the certainty she had her fight under control.

And Marnie did, but fuck if it wasn't a bother. Her opponent seemed to have build up everything around endurance, bulky Pokemon who could take lots of punishment even if they didn't quite have the means to hit back as proportionately hard. Marnie's more agile Pokemon were easily able to outplay and outmaneuver them, but the fight of endurance took its toll on her in other ways. Bu the time she was at her opponent's fourth Pokemon, Marnie was already squirming more than she was standing at confident readiness, her face scrunching up again and again in little bursts without any real reason or warning.

She needed to pee.

Marnie had gone before the challenges started, but that had been hours ago now. She was on the last one who had shown up and queued for a chance to challenge her, and she hadn't been able to take a break. It was fine enough before this fight started and she hadn't called a break because she was sure she could be done in time. But each of his Pokemon seemed to take the length of a normal Pokemon battle to tear down as he played evasive and bulky, and the effects it wore her down with were intense. Too intense. Marnie needed this to be over, needed a way out, and she wasn't sure how in the fuck to control this weird, shivering downward spiral, a frustration rising inside her and demanding so much.

Piers was picking up on it, too. He stopped plucking the strings as he read his sister's posture, recognizing the signs of frustration immediately, and it gave him a much greater interest in the goings on. As Marnie fought and shouted orders, her voice gained the edge of something more desperate edge as she spoke. She was struggling to hold on, and it was the cutest thing, bringing a smile to his lips as he watched her struggle as she did. He couldn't possibly fart about on a bass now, as he took a much keener, sharper interest in Marnie's actions.

Her desperation was obvious in her style. Marnie was getting more aggressive than she normally was, and it didn't seem like confidence in her ability so much as it seemed like a frantic bid to end this soon. She was getting sloppy, and Piers would probably have to give her some advice no it once this was all over, but for now he simply watched get louder and more frantic in her commands, her thighs rubbing together and her cheeks getting flush, everything about Marnie focusing itself now down onto a singular and helpless reality of just how much she wasn't able to deal with any of this.

It kept happening, waves of searing delight and crushing heat doing to Marnie things that she hated, things that had her casting looks back toward her bother in searing desperation. The fight went her way, but not quickly enough, and in her haste she gasped, "Thank you for the fight, but I have to go now. Please come try again when you want, Spikemuth gym will always be ready to accept a challenger. Bye!" She scampered off in her haste away from the challenger, from the cheering locals and gym trainers. Just escaped all of them, except Piers, who was already standing by the back alley he was obviously running to, disappearing into the shadows and welcoming Marnie upon him.

"Need some help?" he asked, smile crooked as he held back away from vie, setting himself down against the wall as he locked eyes with his sister.

"Piers," Marnie whined, gripping tightly at the band of her uniform pants as she stared at him. "Is this what it's like being on the other side of it?"

With a snicker, Piers slowly pushed his pants down, fishing out his half-rigid cock and setting back comfortably against the wall. "It is. But it makes this next part a lot more fun, you're going to love it."

Marnie had peed on her brother before. Plenty of times. Just as Piers and peed on her. But where the tradition started was on one desperate day when her gym leader brother was stuck fighting a gauntlet of challengers and had to pee, himself. Marnie had already been waiting for him to finish so they could fuck, and in a moment of self-surprising determination, told him that he could pee inside her if it meant moving on. It opened up a new world for both of them, and the post-challenger pissing had become how Piers dealt with his bladder after fights. Marnie had only been gym leader for a week, and this was the first time she'd needed to pee afterwards, and the proud older brother was ready to do the same for her.

So, peeling down her pants, Marnie stared at her brother, watched him stroke his cock to the sight of her exposed mound staring him down in the face, and she stopped fighting it. Stopped struggling and rebelling against her needs. Pushing in close against him, she let the hot yellow stream flow out of her and onto his face, gasping in relief as she felt the pressure on her sore bladder finally give up.

With a hungry need to take what he was getting, Piers pumped faster, feeling the pee splatter aimlessly and clumsily as Marnie's hips fidgeted, unable to hold still even as she took care of her frustrations. His mouth opened for her, letting little sprays and droplets land there as he allowed his sister to use him like this. The warm piss splattered against his face, onto his clothes, made of him a complete mess. But he took it all with a smile, watching the frustration scrunching up Marnie's face so adorably. The way emotions played so messily on her as she pissed on her brother and quelled the ache within her made him smile even larder as she went on at him.

Marnie stared down with flush cheeks at Piers, embarrassed by just how much her bladder had been storing as she emptied it onto him. It wasn't the most she'd peed on him or even the hardest she'd needed to, but the utter adoration across his face, eyes wide and loving and ready to cherish her, made Marnie squirm, chewing her lip and looking off to the side. Piers's love always left her full of intense feelings that she wasn't ready to face. "Not when I'm peein' on you," she groaned, but he proceeded to swallow what was in his mouth in response, a defiant show of lust that made her blush even harder, knowing she couldn't' stop him from unconditionally loving her even in a position like this.

The stroking didn't slow down until Marnie's stream petered out, until she was left gasping and whining. "Can't help it. You're cute when you pee." The hand he didn't have on his cock reached for his sister's outer thigh, running up along to her hip. "Too cute."

"Peein' shouldn't make us this horny," Marnie whined, but she couldn't deny that she was all fired up from this too. "We're siblings." Whether the problem was the pee or the incest, Marnie didn't explain too much as she started to lower herself own into Piers's lap, meeting him in a clumsy kiss as his hands grasped her body more firmly. She didn't have to do much, Piers well in control and confidently, readily pulling her into what he desired, knowing full well how to handle her and what would feel best.

Pressing back into the kiss and holding her firm, Piers eased Marnie down onto his cock, brought him upon her with a slow and hungry motion that had her whining as she took him on down, as she felt his thick cock slide into her. "Pee is hot. Fucking my sister is hot." Piers snickered, his hands running up from her hips and along her uniform top, starting to peel it off. "Pissing in my sister's mouth and seeing her stare up at me like she's never going to love any other man as much as me is the hottest thing in the world." He called back to their first time, and Marnie wriggled, silencing him with more pee-tinged kisses that tried to smother his words away and keep them from being spoken any more.

But as Marnie started working up and down his cock, her hips betrayed her. The punk girl rode her brother with a steady and frantic push into pleasure, strong and needy, frantic in he need to make this stop and settle back into relief. Up and down his cock, mashing her lips against his, just craving the pleasure and the relief of something that she wished so badly to reach and make sense of. There was a lot riding on this mess now and all of it was driving Marnie up the wall in frustration, feeling the dampness of her brother's clothes squished between their flush bodies.

Getting his hands up the mostly-lifted uniform top, Piers got his fingers onto Marnie's nipples, starting to rub and tease them with aggressive motions that preyed on how sensitive her nipples could get, pressing on wilder, more wicked, preying on what he knew would work and what would make Marnie respond with tense and shivering joy to his touch. It was so much, and the wild pleasures that took her made her whine into his kiss, more desperate as she worked faster along his cock.

"Not fair," she whined. "I'm gonna go too fast with you doin' all this." Marnie toiled in a desperate swell of growing frustration, feeling the wild and frantic joys taking her with something so pure and so frantic that she felt like she couldn't couldn't keep her head on straight through it all. Marnie hadn't left the gym battle really wanting to fuck, but once it was happening she felt the intoxicating rush of pure arousal sear across her with such power and messy ferocity that she didn't really care, frustration driving her into a rush of pleasure as frustration and mess as anything could have been.

Piers just snickered, nibbling at Marnie's lower lip, keeping her mouth free enough for her to be whining louder and messier, thrown for a loop by the feelings of ferocious lust and heat coming on quicker still. Strange and potent pleasures bore down on her, and Piers loved the kind of mess she was. "That's the plan," he teased. "The sooner you cum, the sooner I can pee too." He relaxed a bit in all bit his hands as the words soaked in, delighting in the way that his sister began to very immediately and wildly start fucking herself raw on top of him, quick and frantic motions driven by such a mad sense of desperate need.

Hearing that Piers needed to pee always had an effect on her, and Marnie wanted to drink it, wanted to follow up her peeing on him not with him peeing in her pussy, but in showing her brother the deepest and most depraved of all her lovers. So she worked quicker, clinging to him, letting her moans rise up as eh toyed with her nipples, as he filled her and refused to slow this mad dash. "You've gotta be fast then. Come on Piers, inside your sister." Pleading, whining, feeling him bury his face into her neck with kisses and bites and the most desperate and frantic of all desires.

The wrongness of their love only made Piers hotter. His hips began to thrust upward, quickly chasing her desire knowing he would unravel too, and that was what he wanted. Fucking from below into his sister and making her run deeper and messier into the utter pleasure, refusing to slow this frantic pace down, keeping quicker, rougher. There was no reason for this to stop, and the relentless acceleration of reasonless joy and blind pleasure just kept everything messily attuned.

Moaning each others' names as they came, both Marnie and Piers were blindly, desperately happy to succumb. The molten unraveling of this pleasure was everything they wanted, with Piers grunting and holding Marnie down as he came inside her, as his seed pumped into his sister. She pressed up against him, fumbling into his kiss as her orgasm ripped through her, dizzy rushes of all the pleasure she needed. This was how their pleasure joined in continued ecstasy and imply never stopped.

The shuddering, lingering joy of the afterglow was remarkable, but as god as the cloying and needy rush of pleasure was, the real desire before them was yet to come. Marnie lifted slowly up off of Piers's cock, feeling his seed drip out of her as she clung to him. "I want it," she said, urging him up to his feet to stand in front of her.

Piers went happily. "Some things never change," he teased as he took hold of his cock, standing before Marnie still erect and ready. He wanted to relax and close his eyes in anticipation of what was to come at the cute sight of Marnie giving back what she had taken. Her mouth was open, and as he let himself go, he knew that what Marnie liked most was when it got into her mouth. Sure, he still hit her cute face with some of it, made her scrunch up a bit in frustration as her brother peed on her instead of in her, but he wasn't about to deny Marnie anything. He loved her too much.

When Piers's aim finally got toward her mouth, Marnie's expression relaxed. She held firm, leaning forward a bit to make sure he got it all into her mouth now, the flavour so strangely exciting to her. She didn't know why she enjoyed this so much, but it didn't matter if anything defied reason, because she she was committed to her brother just as much, letting his piss fill up her mouth, letting him leave her as defiled as she wanted to be. It was all his fault. The incest, the piss kink. All of it from her loving older brother, and for it, Marnie was intensely grateful.

The stream died off and he shook it all off on her face a bit before Marnie finally eased back a bit, closing her mouth and letting the natural curl downward of her lips show off the very flat and sour expression. but that didn't last long, as Marnie tugged t the corners of her lips, pulling them up with her fingers and forcing a smile, even as piss dribbled out from her full mouth from the motion of her lips. She swallowed it down, and as the fingers let go of her lips, the smile remained bright and full of utter adoration for her big brother and all he gave her.

"Let's get home," Piers said. "You had a long day, and you deserve a quiet night off at home."

"Cuddled up with you?" Marnie asked, clinging to his coat.

"If you want me."

"Name a day I ever didn't want you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
